Game Night
by LeagueofShadowsdarkartemis
Summary: The Young justice crew decide to bond with a game night! Waltermis and MMSuperboy! Slight Kaldur and Artemis!   Enjoy, games include 7 minutes in heaven, Truth or dare, Spin the bottle, and much more! hope u likey! : : :
1. 7 minutes in heaven

**Game Night part 1**

This is just a drabble I came up with because I love the game 7 minutes in Heaven and Spin the bottle which will be part 2!:):) enjoy!

_Italic_= thoughts

Regular=Regular talk

**Ideas**

Artemis was in the rest room, curled up on a beanbag chair, with a hot cocoa and a good book. Wally then decided to show up.

Wally: Hey beautiful!

Artemis: What do you want Baywatch?

Wally: Thought you could use some company.

Artemis: Really, what do you want?

Wally: Black Canary said that you, me, and the rest of team should do a bonding activity. I suggested we play Spin the bottle or something, but Robin said we should play a different game, you'll find out what game we are going to play when we get to Superboy's room. Before Artemis could say anything, Wally picked her up and before a blink of an eye she was in Superboy's room which really had nothing in it.

Artemis: What the Hell did you do that for?

Wally: You didn't complain in Bialya.

Artemis: Ever do that again I will personally kick your

Robin: Sheesh guys, get a room.

Artemis and Wally: ROBIN! SERIOUSLY! STOP DOING THAT! FINE! They have there backs to eachother.

_**Megan: They need this more then ever.**_

Artemis: What are we doing in Superboy's room?

Robin: We are going to play 7 minutes in Heaven. You go in a closet with the opposite gender and you can do whatever you want with the other person for 7 minutes.

Wally: Do you got a hat?

Robin: Snagged it from the Bat's

Artemis: Surprise surprise, he's got everything.

Megan: All the boys will go in the other room and draw for who go's in. Me and Artemis, will stay in here.

Wally: Gotchya! They walk out.

Artemis: How will we decide?

Megan: Rock paper scissors?

Artemis: Alright. What Artemis didn't know was that Megan and everyone else was trying to set her and Wally up. Megan could read her mind for what she was going to do.

Round one: Megan wins

Round two: Megan wins

Round three: Artemis wins

Round four: Megan wins.

Megan: You go in.

Artemis: Alright, I better now get stuck with Robin.

Megan: Probably not.

**Back to the boys**

Wally: Put your name on the paper and we will draw for who gets to go in.

Kaldur put on Wally, They all put Wally to set them up (aren't they devious :D)

Wally: Superboy, draw.

Superboy: Wally.

Wally: Sweet, lets hope I get Megs. They all smirk silently.

Megan: Go in.

Artemis: Alright!

Robin: Go in!

Wally: Alright! They both get shoved in. They take off the blindfolds, and they find out who they were stuck with. They smile.

Wally and Artemis: I knew it!

Wally and Artemis: They set us up!

Wally: No wonder Rob suggested the game.

Artemis: Exactly! So..

Wally: Want to make the most of time?

Artemis: Why not? Wally walks over to her and kisses her passionately and hard. It quickly turned into a steamy make-out seccesion. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him to bring them closer. He gained entrance into her mouth as he massaged her tongue with his own. I went on for 10 minutes straight. Then Artemis suddenly stopped him and looked at him.

Artemis: Want to play a joke on them?

Wally: Sure.

Artemis:Ok, I'll moan your name and you moan mine. Bang your back against the wall.

Wally: Go. He whispered

"Oh Wally, Oh Artemis, keep going, keep going, harder and FASTER! BANG BANG BANG! Yes Arty yes. WALLLLLYYY…. Then they stopped. The team was all bright crimson and there was an awkward silence.

Robin: Are you guys, ahh,, ok in there? They walk out. She pulls up her shirt more and Wally straightens out.

Artemis: Wonderful, see you guys me and Wally have some unfinished business. Come on Wally. She grabbed his hand. Wally winked at Robin. Robin's jaw was dropped.

Wally: See ya guys! They walked to her room and went in and burst out laughing.

Artemis: Best…. Prank….. Ever!

Wally: That was hilarious bid you see there faces?

Artemis: Priceless.

Wally: So.. She tackled him and fiercely kissed him.

They eventually came out, but what happens now? Find out in chapter 2 with a game of truth or dare, and then chapter 3 with 7 minutes in heaven! Thank you to all reviewers! Luv u all! Bleakremeberance, Surfingstoked13, butterflykisses, jjb88, KittyKatTitan, fanfiction909, Themasterhama, and Daraki-King Mykan! And that other one who reviewed my Late night and surprise fanfiction!


	2. Truth or Dare

Game night part 2

Artemis and Wally had come down. The Young Justice team gaped at them. They had there fingers intertwined and from the noises they heard upstairs they were wondering what the fuck they had been doing up there, yet they all perfectly new well what they had been doing

_FLASHBACK_

_The team was sitting on the couch when they heard a THUMP THUMP THUMP of Artemis's bed. They also heard a high- pitched moan and a low moan and then it suddenly stopped. They were all blushing crimson._

Artemis: What are you all staring at; you look like you have been spooked. Then Wally and Artemis burst out laughing.

Robin: What is so funny?

Wally: WE PLAYED A JOKE ON YOU IN THE CLOSET, I HAD OVERHEARD YOU TALKING TO KALDUR ABOUT SETTING US UP IN THE GAME AND SO WE PLAYED A JOKE ON YOU! YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT HER AND ME WERE DOING IT?

They all were angry, that was a sick joke.

Artemis: But, what we did upstairs you still wonder? Then they all gaped. Artemis and Wally winked at eachother.

Wally: Lets play truth or dare now we can get our revenge, that is all of us.

Kaldur: I'm in

Conner: You people sicken me, but ok.

Megan: Alright.

Robin: REVENGE!

Artemis: Good. They sat in a circle and and grabbed an empty bottle.

Robin: I'll spin first. He spun and it landed on artemis.

Robin: Truth or Dare?

Artemis: Truth

Robin: Did you and Wally do it upstairs?

Artemis: Lets just say I'm not a virgin anymore. She looked at Wally and he smirked at her.

Robin: Oh you guys are insane! Artemis spun the bottle, it landed on Wally.

Artemis: Truth or dare

Wally: Dare

Artemis: I dare you to. She whispers in his ear.

Wally: Anytime. Now or later?

Artemis: Later

Robin: Cut it out you guys!

Wally spun the bottle it landed on Megan.

Wally; Truth or Dare?

Megan: Truth

Wally: Are you in love with Conner?

Megan: Yes. She blushed crimson. She spun the bottle, it landed on Artemis again.

Megan: Truth or Dare?

Artemis: Dare.

Megan: I dare you to. Robin whispers in her ear. " Oh, Artemis I dare you to makeout with Kaldur.

Artemis and Wally: WHAT?

Megan: You heard me.

Artemis: Sorry Wally, how long?

Megan: 2 minutes. Artemis kissed Kaldur softly and slow to make it go as fast as possible. 2 minutes later of pure torture for Wally. She stopped and got up, and went back and sat next to Wally.

Wally: That wasn't funny.

Artemis: No, it wasn't.

Robin: that was hilarious, right guys. Kaldur was still dazed from Artemis kissing him. Artemis spun and it landed on Robin.

Artemis: Truth or Dare?

Robin: Truth.

Artemis: To bad you get dare, its now called dare. I dare you to run around the mountain screaming im a pretty princess, naked with whipped cream all over yourself.

Robin: What?

Artemis: You heard me.

Robin: Fine! He undressed as Artemis sprayed cream all over him.

Artemis: Time to run little bird! She waved as he walked out of the cave.

Robin: IM A PRETTY PRINCESS IM A PRETTY PRINCESS.

Artemis: you have to go around the mountain twice.

Robin: What, that will take forever.

Artemis: Paybacks a bitch Robin. While we wait, Wally do you mind coming with me?

Wally: Not at all beautiful.

Conner: Oh great!

Megan: Come on lets go, we can go to town in the bioship.

Kaldur: Good idea.

Artemis and Wally are very naughty teens. suckers! Kaldur liked there little make-out seccesion. Where are they going to go now? Chapter 3 wont be spin the bottle, it will be ? Find out! I'll update soon! Love you all!


	3. AN

HI EVREYONE, I will be leaving for Vegas tomorrow at 4:00 in the morning, I wont be back for 8 days. I will have to stop writing so. I will write when I get back though, I appreciate all you reviews and all. Love you all!


	4. Message for my Viewers

Hi everyone, I apologize for not updating any of my stories lately, or in the recent long time. I plan, mostly, on remaking and fixing most of my stories, starting from the beginning and rewriting some of the one-shots with mistakes. Trust me, they're going to be much better, I've improved on my writing greatly and ya wanna know what?

You wanna know?

Hmm?

YOUWANNAKNOW?

Yep.

I'm DarkHeart89.

Why?

Because, I made a new account because I was getting so much bad feedback, purely because my previous stories sucked, so I posted my new stories I would of posted on here and I got great feedback, much better then why I ever got here. So I'm going to fix my stories here and post them on DarkHeart89.

Weren't expecting that, were you?

So, if you've been bombarding me with updates, I PROMISE! I SOLEMLY SWEAR TO GET TO THEM! :D Kay?

Welp, that's all~

~Nat.


End file.
